A conventional EL device uses a PET film coated with ITO as a substrate. However, the PET has poor flexibility with the result that the flexibility of an EL device having the PET substrate is very low. Consequently, when the EL device is folded or bent, the ITO is damaged, and therefore, light emitting patterns are damaged. In the worst case, spots may be formed.